


Volcano of Warmth

by theangelanddean



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Giveaway [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blankets, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel + Blanket feels. Cas is sick, all the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano of Warmth

There was a lump of blankets and pillows on Dean’s bed. Sounds of snores and rough coughs erupt through the volcano of cozy warmth. The heat was high in the bunker, but still very cold for Castiel. Ever since he became human, he forgets that playing in the snow in just a hoodie when Sam and Dean were out for a hunt would get him sick. 

A knock on the door startled him awake. Dean wasn’t supposed to be back until next week. Castiel cursed at his luck because he was depending on Dean to never find out about him running around in the snow without warm clothing. 

“You in there, Cas?” Dean asked before cracking the door open. 

“No…” Castiel grumbled while trying to melt into the bed. 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. “Didn’t I tell you to wear warmer clothes before going outside?”

“Yes…” Cas sniffed. “But I couldn’t find the scarf and hat and the snow looked so inviting.” 

“You dork.” Dean peeled back the covers and places his hand on Cas’s forehead. “You’re burning up.” 

“But I’m cold.” Cas shivered and pulls at the covers again. “Why is human sickness so contradictory?” 

Dean snorted at Cas’s question and fought his attempt to enter the mountain of blankets. He needed to make sure he didn’t catch something like pneumonia. 

“Cas, I need to look at you to make sure it isn’t bad.” 

Letting go of the covers, Castiel squinted up at Dean and tried to smile. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas tried his best to sound normal. “I’m completely fine.” 

Dean just shook his head when he saw the state of Cas. His nose was swollen and red while his eyes looked droopy. His hair was planted with sweat on his forehead. He looked far from fine. Yet, Dean thought he looked like the best thing on the planet. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dean leaned forward and placed a kiss in Cas’s ruffled hair. “I’m gonna get you some hot soup and then you're going to sleep again, okay?” 

“Are you going to sleep with me?” Cas asked with a pout. 

“Yeah.” Dean said while tucking Cas in again. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
